1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of forming a looped suture. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of forming a looped suture having a tapered surface.
2. Background of Related Art
A method for forming a loop in a suture during a wound closing procedure (surgery) is known. It would be beneficial to have a system and method for more effectively forming a loop on a suture prior to engagement of tissue with the suture. It would be further beneficial if the system and method could form a tapered end on the loop.